Visiting Akamaru, Loving Kiba
by Hinata and Kiba 4ever
Summary: Hinata loves her teammate, Akamaru, and goes over to Kiba's house often to play with him. But is there another reason for her frequent visits? HinataKiba Reviews enjoyed as always!
1. Chapter 1

**Story** : Visiting Akamaru, Loving Kiba  
**Author** : Hinata and Kiba 4ever  
**Genre** : Romance/Action  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : I do not own the anime Naruto...and we all know what a shame that is!  
**Summary** : Hinata loves to be around her teammate, Akamaru, and goes to Kiba's house often to play with him. But could there be another reason for her visits?  
**Chapter** : 1, Nightmares  
**

* * *

**

**Visiting Akamaru, Loving Kiba**

**Chapter 1 : Nightmares**

Hinata was slowly making her way to the training grounds, spinning her arms around to loosen her still tired muscles. She hadn't had the greatest night of sleep, having two nightmares in a row. The first had been about her father. The second had been about none other than her two teammates, Shino and Kiba. She knew they were just a couple of dumb dreams, neither actually meaning anything, but she had always bee frightened easily, and the nightmares had been enough to keep her up most of the night. All she could do now is train in hopes of getting rid of those horrible memories with a bit of fresh air.

Though, as usual, she was disappointed, as the nightmares were still fresh in her mind. With these thoughts in her head combined with the harshness of her training, she quickly wore out, and fell to the ground, hands around her knees and her head down, shaking violently. The images kept coming back, only causing tears to start pouring down her cheeks.

The first nightmare had not been that bad to her, having experienced it before. It was one of those random occurrences, a dream she would have about her father on some of the more miserable days in her life. A dream where her father would tell her the usual stuff, like how he was disgusted by her, and how Hanabi mad a better heir. And yesterday had been practically unbearable for Hinata.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto's and her team had just gotten back from a joint mission. They had traveled to the land of the rain to recover a sacred relic that some thieves had stolen. The thieves obviously were not prepared to just hand it back over after all the trouble they went through to get it, so naturally, there were a few rain ninja waiting for the 6 now chunin. The fight went on for a while, though Hinata and Sakura had not done much so far, as naturally the boys asked them to stick behind, not wanting them to get hurt. Hinata gasped in fear as she saw one of the assassins send 4 kunai at Naruto, who unfortunately was hit by every single one. The rain ninja then turned his attention to Hinata, and he performed his raining needles technique. The umbrella went above Hinata's head, and began to pour out needles.

"Hinata! Run!" Naruto shouted, but Hinata just stood there, paralyzed by fear. "Hinata! Run damn't!" After Naruto finally accepted the fact that she was not going anywhere soon, he used his little strength remaining to charge at her, and tackled her out of the way, but in turn taking even more hits himself.

Kiba decided this was getting to dangerous, and finally stopped playing around. He jumped into the air with Akamaru, and performed his double headed wolf jutsu. The battle didn't last long after that, Kiba and Akamaru ripping through the three rain ninja, Sakura and Sasuke watching with wide eyes.

On their way back to Konoha, Hinata felt nothing but guilt. She had done even less than Sakura had, who had healed Naruto's wounds. Naruto now refused to talk to Hinata, and kept his distance from her. She couldn't blame him though, he had almost died because she could not even sidestep in the previous battle. Once she got back to her damp, dark room, she laid down and cried herself to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

But the worse was not the mission or the first nightmare, it was the second that was absorbing all of her energy at the time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She was trapped in a water prison jutsu, a waterfall ninja holding the prison in place. For what reason she was there, she couldn't think of, but it all seemed so real. When she looked to her right, she found Shino standing outside of the barrier separating them. Hope came to her eyes.

She reached out her hand, saying "Shino…please help me…"

Shino merely stared at her for a while, but soon replied in his mysterious voice, "I guess when we return to Konoha…Kiba and I will be partnered up with someone new. I sincerely hope they are stronger…" He than began to walk away.

It took a while before Hinata realized what he meant, her eyes widening when she did. "Shino…please…" She asked in desperation. Shino wouldn't leave her…would he?

But he never turned around. A barking caused Hinata to snap out of her fear enticed trance, and she turned once again, this time seeing Kiba and his canine friend. Kiba's face was full of anger, and Akamaru seemed to share this expression.

"Come on Hinata…you seriously can't break out of that? How can you be so weak?" He asked, before walking off, the same direction Shino had.

Hinata fell to her knees, and began to cry. "I…I'm sorry…I…I want to become strong. Really…I try my best. I…I know I'm weak…but p…please…he…help me…" She managed to say through sobs. She lifted her head when she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. She turned to see the assassin lifting his sword, and eventually swinging it back down. Hinata woke up with a small scream…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinata cursed herself and all of her weaknesses. Her lack of physical strength, her timid ness, her constant depression, her stuttering, everything. Why…why couldn't she be strong. Like Naruto…like Shino…like…Kiba.

Hinata smiled as she thought of him. He was a true friend. On the way back from their journey, Kiba had been the one person who actually still talked to her, and tried to make her feel better. It had not worked, but it was nice to know there were still some who did not completely hate her guts right now.

The sound of footsteps came from behind her, which caused her to quickly jump up, and run to her training log, not wanting to be seen crying once again by whomever was coming. She smiled as a certain barking gave away who it was, and indeed, when she turned around, she spotted all three of her teammates headed her way, including their unofficial member, Akamaru.

"Hey Hinata! It's really surprising to see you here so early. Father giving you trouble again? Cause if he is, I really wouldn't mind going over there to kick that f…" Kiba started.

Thankfully, Hinata cut him short before he could start his usual list of vulgar words that he commonly used to describe her father. "NO! I mean…really…I just felt like…getting in some practice right now. Um…thank you for your worry though…"

"You see Kiba…Hinata actually trains night and day in hopes of becoming stronger. She's not some lazy person like you, who relies on natural talent in battle." Shino stated calmly.

Kiba started growling, holding in most of his anger, than turning on Shino, "Who asked you bug freak!"

Hinata sighed. '_Please not another argument…' _She thought to herself.

"Anyways…ignoring Kiba for a while, we should get started. Kiba…you should probably work on your accuracy with your piercing fang technique, Hinata, your taijutsus, and I will work with my speed." Shino informed them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, ordering us around? Who made you leader?" Kiba shouted at him.

"All right than…what did you have in mind?" Shino asked.

"Err…let's go with that plan." Kiba said after a moment of thought.

Shino sighed before starting to run towards the forest. Hinata giggled, happy of the team she was in. She always felt comfortable around them. They were the only people she felt she could trust anymore…

* * *

**4ever** : Yay! The first chapter in my first Naruto fic! I really love this pairing, as I'm sure you could tell from my pen name alone. Anyways, hope you at least somewhat enjoyed the first chapter for this fic. Oh yeah...a couple of notes! 1)I think once they advance to chunin rank, they no longer fight as a team...right? If so, just pretend that they do stay together for the sake of this fic. Lol! 2)I know the water prison is actually incredibly hard to break out of, but again, let's pretend not. Sorry about all these misguidences. (I mean...Kakashi couldn't even break out of it!)  
**Kiba** : Okay everyone...now you have to review. If you don't, I'll sick Akamaru on you!  
**Hinata** : Heehee...Kiba's just afraid that if he doesn't threaten you, no one will review. So please don't mind him.  
**Kiba** : Whimper...Hinata...why do you have to be so honest... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Story **: Visiting Akamaru, Loving Kiba  
**Author** : Hinata and Kiba 4ever  
**Genre** : Romance/General  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : I do not own the anime Naruto...and we all know what a let down that is!  
**Summary** : Hinata loves visiting her teammate, Akamaru, at Kiba's house. But could there be another reason for her frequent visits.  
**Chapter** : 2, Playing with Akamaru  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : Playing With Akamaru**

"Hey Hinata! Come on in."

Hinata had walked over to Kiba's house, them having planned a couple of days ago to take Akamaru to the park. She smiled as she entered the comfortable atmosphere of Kiba's home, loving the liveliness of it due to all of the dogs running around the place. It felt more like home than the Hyuga compound did anyways…which is why Hinata visited here often. Of course, her father was never notified of this, as Hiashi held some unreasoned grudge against Kiba's family, and forbade her from having any contact with Kiba other than their group training. Thankfully, Kiba's mother was understanding, and kept her mouth shut about Hinata's visits.

It took a long time before Hinata finally managed to stumble her way past the many dogs circling her feet to the bathroom, where Akamaru was…or…where Kiba had said he would be.

"Damn't…Akamaru! Get back here! Whether you like it or not…you need a bath!" Kiba shouted through the household, causing the other dogs to finally scramble away. Hinata giggled as Kiba stormed out of the bathroom. Akamaru had always hated baths, and today was no different from the other bath days.

As Kiba was searching, Hinata heard a small scuffling of paws, and saw Akamaru slowly walking past the bathroom door, a look of sadness on his face. His expression immediately changed as Hinata scooped him up in her arms, and started to cradle him. Akamaru barked happily, loving the caring treatment he was getting. Hinata walked over to the tub, slowly placed Akamaru in, and started to bath him.

Kiba walked past the door after a while, saying, "Hey, sorry bout this Hinata. It's near impossible to get that dog to take a bath. Even I have a hard time getting him to…WHAT!" Kiba ran over to the two of them, staring at Akamaru in amazement. He than turned to Hinata, "You never cease to amaze me Hinata. I mean…geez…he seem to love you more than me."

Hinata just laughed some more as she took Akamaru out and began to dry him off. Once she was done, Akamaru jumped onto her shoulder, ready for his day of fun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"All right…catch boy!" Hinata shouted, as she threw a ball as far as she could, Akamaru enjoying a challenge. All the same…he still came back in no time at all with the ball firmly in his mouth. As Hinata attempted to take it out of his mouth though, Akamaru held on firmly, pulling back. Understanding what he wanted, she took a rope out of her bag, gave one end to him, and began to yank at her end.

Kiba just watched on in amusement, proud of how Akamaru had finally warmed up to someone else besides himself. Akamaru was normally not a good people person, and used to always stay in Kiba's coat, unless needed in battle of course. '_But than again, who couldn't warm up to the kind and lovable personality of the beautiful Hinata?…Whoa! Where did that come from Kiba? What the hell are you thinking about Hinata like that for!' _Kiba thought to himself nervously, turning red.

But as he continued to watch Hinata play with his best friend, he noticed how true his previous statement had been. She had grown a bit taller since the chunin exams, and her figure was developing nicely. In fact, her body was what really held Kiba's attention. She didn't wear that ridiculous coat anymore, now sporting a sky blue sleeveless top, with a darker shade of blue shorts. Kiba had also gotten rid of his shaggy coat, a decision he had made after Hinata had commented on how cute he looked with his hood down.

Once Kiba had finally moved his eyes of that aspect of Hinata, he looked at her face. No longer depressed, or unconfident, now showing nothing but care, love, and beauty. Her eyes no longer creeped Kiba out like they had when they first met, and now saw them as simply another aspect of her beauty. Her lovely blue hair, which she had grown out a bit longer, was shining in the bright sunlight, giving a whitish tint to it.

Kiba sighed at these thoughts, and shook his head to clear them away. He had known about his feelings for Hinata for a while now, but had never done anything about them. Kiba could just not see how Hinata could love someone like him. He felt as if though friends were as close as they would ever get. He didn't want Hinata to be uncomfortable around him, so he never told her how he felt. '_Besides…she's in love with that dumb Naruto kid. Everyone knows that…'_ He reminded himself sadly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was now dark out, the three friends walking out of a pet store, in which Hinata had bought a few new toys for the dogs back at Kiba's home. Kiba had volunteered to take Hinata back home, but when she thanked him, her expression changed into a sad one.

After a while, Kiba couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Hinata…are you okay? If you don't want me to walk you home, I mean…you just have to tell me…"

"Oh no! It's…it's not that…really. I just…after such a great day…going back to the Hyuga compound…" Hinata whispered, looking at the ground.

Kiba understood immediately, having visited there before. He had felt a strange feeling of forbidding around it, and didn't stay for long before he practically dragged Hinata out of it. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Hey Hinata…you know…you could stay at my house today. My mom wont mind…I mean of course…if that's not weird for you or anything…" Kiba told her. She looked up in surprise, causing Kiba to look away and blush.

Her look of surprise was soon replaced by one of joy, her warm smile coming back to her face. "I…I would really like that Kiba. Umm…thank you…very much." Hinata answered.

Kiba looked back at her smiling. Akamaru jumped from Kiba's shoulder onto Hinata's, barking happily. "Great…Akamaru's favorite person's going to spend the night with us!"

Hinata giggled, petting Akamaru's head. "Oh Kiba…"

* * *

4ever : Yays! 2nd chapter complete. I love these two together! I wish they would get together on the show! Stupid Naruto's got her affections though. Hmph! (Goes to pout)  
Hinata : Umm...ignoring 4ever for now...I'd just like to ask you to please review this story. I thought I would ask this time instead of Kiba, since most of you probably got mad at him last time when he threatened you. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Story** : Visiting Akamaru, Loving Kiba  
**Author** : Hinata and Kiba 4ever  
**Genre** : Romance/General  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : I do not own the anime Naruto...and we all know what a let down that is!  
**Summary** : Hinata loves visiting her teammate, Akamaru, at Kiba's house. But could there be another reasone for her frequent visits?  
**Chapter** : 3, Unusual Thoughts for Hinata

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Unusual Thoughts for Hinata**

Hinata was still unsure about her decision as she walked to the front door of Kiba's house, Akamaru still on her shoulder. She would surely be in great trouble if she was found sleeping at his house. Would her father notice her absence? She disregarded this thought though…no one noticed Hinata, especially her father…what would make tonight any different? Besides, even if he did, he would probably just assume she was out training.

As soon as Kiba turned the door knob, the door flew open, about 5 dogs coming out, and tackling Hinata. Hinata giggled madly as she was bombarded by kisses from the canines, trying to get up, but was merely held down by 10 paws. Through tears of happiness, Hinata could see Kiba furiously trying to pull them off. After a while of this, Hinata finally managed to get through the door, though the dogs were still jumping up and down, begging her to play with them. Hinata was almost knocked down again as something else ran into her.

"Oh Hinata! It's so nice to have you over again! You look a bit ruffled up…did the dogs tackle you again…or was it perhaps Kiba?" His mother asked, releasing Hinata from her strong hug.

"Mom!" Kiba shouted, blushing furiously.

Both Hinata and Mrs. Inuzuka laughed at this. "Oh dear…well…I suppose I better start dinner. You look starving. I'll make my special today for our special guest! I'm so glad Hiashi has finally allowed you to stay over!" Mrs. Inuzuka stated, scrambling to the kitchen, where pans could soon be heard clinging together.

"Err…well…actually he didn't. I…I just didn't want to go back there tonight…because…" Hinata started, but was interrupted by Mrs. Inuzuka, who's face had appeared around the kitchen doorway to look at the poor girl with a look of sympathy.

"Perfectly understandable dear. My mouth is closed, and believe me…I'm a hard nut to crack." She stated, laughing heartily.

Kiba muttered something that sounded like, "and by nut…she means…"

"Don't even start with me boy! Now…why don't you two go to Kiba's room or something while I cook? Don't do anything stupid with her Kiba!" Mrs. Inuzuka said jokingly.

Kiba's face turned so red, the markings on his cheeks were no longer visible. He practically ran into his room, Hinata and Akamaru close behind, Mrs. Inuzuka still laughing at her jokes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kiba and Hinata now sat in his room, playing cards on his bed. They had just recently finished the meal prepared for them by Mrs. Inuzuka, which had been very good, something which Hinata had complimented her on many times. Mrs. Inuzuka started laughing again at all the praise she was receiving. She than told Hinata how Kiba hated most of her meals, what a delight it was having Hinata over, and that they should do it more often.

"Geez Hinata! If we were playing for real money…I'd be broke right now. I'd probably have to sell Akamaru just to get some more money." Kiba said in disbelief, as Hinata took all of the chips in the pot for about the 8th game in a row. Akamaru barked in disgust at that comment, and jumped over to Hinata's lap instead. "Geez Akamaru…I was just kidding."

Akamaru jumped once again, this time high enough to reach Hinata's face, which he started licking. Hinata fell over laughing once again, apparently having a major weakness for doggy kisses. (Heehee…can't you tell I'm a dog fanatic by now?)

As Kiba watched the two playing with each other, his thoughts began to travel back to Hinata. He found himself wishing he could switch places with Akamaru, he wished he could be the one to jump on top of Hinata…and '_Whoa! Where are all these thoughts coming from lately. I…I suddenly feel really dirty for some reason…'_

Kiba stood from his bed, and started to walk to his bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, since it seems like you two are busy right now."

So Kiba took some spare clothes, and closed the door behind him. Hinata sat up, and began to blush. '_I…I can't believe…Kiba's taking a shower so close…I…wow…'_ Hinata thought in amazement. _'Maybe I could just take a little peek…No! What are you thinking Hinata. Kiba doesn't like you like that!' _Hinata smacked herself in the head for thinking about something like that. She quickly searched the room for something to distract her, though she couldn't find anything good enough, and Akamaru had left the room. So her thoughts continued to keep going back to what was happening just beyond that door.

Hinata decided to go under the covers of her temporary bed, snuggling under them. Luckily (though unluckily for us Hinata/Kiba fans!) there was two beds in Kiba's room, as he used to share a room with his sister, but she had grown old enough to move out by now, and Mrs. Inuzuka had just never gotten around to selling the extra bed.

Kiba came out of the bathroom fully dressed, a towel in his hand, drying his hair off. He looked around, and was surprised when he saw Hinata in the bed, breathing slowly, apparently already asleep. Kiba smiled at the beautiful sight, and at the same time cursed himself for having two beds in the room. Once he was satisfied with his hair, he began to get into his own bed, but than a thought came to his mind.

He walked over to the sleeping form of Hinata and leaned over her. She looked even cuter close up, and Kiba's heart started to speed up. He face went closer and closer to her cheek. '_Forgive me Hinata, but please…just let me have this one kiss.'_ Kiba silently apologized, before slowly kissing her. Afterwards, he frowned, hating that he could never have her to himself, knowing her feelings belonged to Naruto. He walked over to his bed, and fell into a miserable sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the morning, Hinata woke up to the blinding sunlight. At first, she shielded her eyes, moaning as she sat up. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around, and giggled when she saw Kiba's bed. The sheets were thrown everywhere, and Kiba himself was sprawled on the bed in an awkward position, half of his body off the bed, his legs bent, and his arm behind his back. His hair was even messier than it usually was. Even with all of this, Hinata still found him to look so cute and peaceful at the time.

Suddenly a sharp sound came from the door, and Mrs. Inuzuka came busting through before Hinata could answer. She looked at the two of them nervously, and glared as she witnessed the last half of Kiba's body slip off the bed, falling to the ground. "Get up now you two! It's very important. And try to make yourself as presentable as possible Kiba! Come on…let's go, go, go!"

Kiba rubbed his eyes, groaning. He glared at his mom before saying, "What on earth could possibly be so important?"

"We have a visitor. It's your father Hinata! I forgot about Hiashi's byakugan!"

Hinata gasped…

* * *

**4ever** : Okay than. Here's the third chapter! A special thanks goes to nikita2795, and Reii-kun for your wonderful reviews. I am always happy when people take the time to review my stories. Oh, and thank you whoever else reviewed my story, your review hasn't come up yet, but I can't wait till it does. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!  
**Kiba** : Hey! You made me sound like such a whimp! I'm not even brave enough to kiss Hinata?  
**4ever** : Prove me wrong than. Kiss her now.  
**Kiba** : Err...Oh! I forgot to feed Akamaru! Be right back!  
(4ever and Shino clap hands, while Hinata giggles at their little prank.) And it is true. He's just shy with her! That's why he hasn't kissed her in the show yet!  



	4. Chapter 4

**Story **: Visiting Akamaru, Loving Kiba  
**Author** : Hinata and Kiba 4ever  
**Genre** : Romance/General  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : If you havn't gotten the point from the last three disclaimers found in this story...than I really don't know what else to do to help...  
**Summary** : Same thing as disclaimer...does anyone actually read this beginning stuff?  
**Chapter** : 4, Hiashi's anger 

I would like to thank all my reviewers so far! If you don't want to see this, skip to where the line break is.  
**Reii-kun **: Yes! First reviewer for a story is fun, huh? Yay! Another Kiba/Hinata fan! Go You!  
**nikita2795 **: Glad you like it so far. I try to update quickly...though sometimes I'm busy. Sorry.  
**cherryblossomtree **: Aww...I'm sorry I almost made you cry. But I almost cried when I only saw 2 chapters for your "I C U" story. Please update that soon!  
**Doll** : Excited huh? Well...I hope I don't dissapoint you! I hope you sign in for and write some stories of your own. Tell me if you do, and I'll be sure to read them!  
**Cosmo Memory** : I know! I hate Hiashi too! He's so mean! If he was real...I'd tear him to pieces! For Hinata's sake of course!  
**MeowSap **: Thank you for telling the truth! I kind of deleted that part about me being good with grammer from my Author profile. Lol! Apparently I suck at it. I guess it's only when compared to my friends does my grammer look good!  
**Prinx** : Lmao! I was laughing so hard at your review. I love that excuse. And yes...I did make Kiba unusually shy, but come on...he usually is around her. Plus...I just think he's better shy. Like you said loud and annoying...blah!  
**A Dallop A Daisy**: Yays! Glad you like it so much! Yes...the big cliffhanger...lol!  
**tomieharley**: Oh no! Don't get your mom mad at me! Lol! Sorry if you couldn't sleep...lol! Great...now I'm ruining people's sleeping habits! That would be awesome if they went to Shikamaru's house to hide...but don't forget Hiashi's byakugan.  
**Sylvia** : ...Are you psychic or something. I wont tell you why I think that...but...well...just read on. Your review was...strangely accurate. Lol!  
**Sakagi** : Lmao! I love that last line in your review! "Kiba and her got some chemistry going down!" Lol! Priceless!  
Thanks again everyone! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Hiashi's Anger**

Hinata walked down the stairs to the bottom floor, being filled with dread with each step she took. The worse thing that could happen from the decision of staying at Kiba's house was coming true. '_But how…how did he know? He rarely ever notices when I enter the compound…but then again…maybe he does check each night…he just doesn't show it.' _Hinata thought to herself, soon reaching the bottom step, and heading into the living room. Kiba had asked Akamaru to stay with Hinata for any support she might need, which was why he was currently hidden in her jacket. Well…the jacket was Kiba's, but she needed a hiding spot for Akamaru somewhere.

Hinata finally reached her destination, seeing her father sitting on the edge of one of the couches, probably afraid of dog hair or something. He was scanning the room, a look of pure disgust on his face, even though the room was very nice in Hinata's point of view. Mrs. Inuzuka soon came walking in right behind Hinata, carrying a tray of refreshments. She gave Hinata a pat on the back for encouragement, before laying the tray on the table.

"Hinata…get that filthy animal out of your jacket." Hiashi commanded in a cold voice.

'_Damn byakugan!' _Hinata thought angrily, before carefully lifting Akamaru out. Mrs. Inuzuka looked up to see what Hiashi was talking about. She suddenly started laughing before saying, "Oh don't worry Hiashi! Akamaru's a very well groomed and trained dog. He just had a bath recently."

"That does not make any difference. It is still a dog, a lower class specimen, and I refuse to have my…daughter…carrying one in her clothes." Hiashi stated, wearing a look of revolt as he said the word daughter. Mrs. Inuzuka flinched at his reference to Akamaru as a lower class specimen, but merely shook it off, before smiling at Hinata's father once again.

"Please have some refreshments Hiashi. As I'm sure Hinata would tell you…I can be quite the cook." she offered.

Hiashi looked in disgust at the platter laid before him, revolted by all the unusual foods, used to more fancy dining. "Oh…I see you Inuzukas have a good sense of humor. This is surely what you feed the dogs…right?" He asked in all tones of seriousness.

Mrs. Inuzuka forced a little laugh, though Hinata could tell her voice was getting icy. "No no Hiashi…this is people food. I certainly would not serve such an important guest dog food."

Hiashi just continued to eye the platter suspiciously. Mrs. Inuzuka decided this was going no where, and tried a new approach. "Anyways Hiashi, Hinata and I were talking yesterday, and she just could not stop telling me about how wonderful a father you are. You must be a truly amazing person. Your good qualities certainly show in Hinata!"

"There is no reason to fill the silence with lies Mrs. Inuzuka…I would just like to know what my daughter was doing sleeping and eating over here, when both her and that boy of yours know they are to have no contact with each other outside of training." Hiashi interrupted, still showing nothing but coldness in his voice.

"Wait Mr. Hyuga! It's not what you think!" Kiba called, stumbling down the stairs in his rush to get down. Hinata and Mrs. Inuzuka could barely maintain their laughter when they saw him. He looked completely changed, and in some ways…not for the best. His hair was now completely flat, none of the usual spikes showing. His outfit looked like some kind of suit, perhaps even a tux, with the shirt end tucked in. The final change was his shoes, which were dark brown, looking like some kind of fancy ball shoes. Mrs. Inuzuka ran to him squealing, and brought Kiba into one of her bone shattering hugs.

"Mom! What…are you…doing?" Kiba asked through gasps for air.

"Aww…my darling boy's all dressed up! You look so cute! Oh my…tell me these two don't look adorable together Hiashi!" Mrs. Inuzuka said in glee, pulling Hinata closer to Kiba. Bad mistake…

Hiashi's eyes opened wide, his face making him look as if though he wanted to barf. Hinata gasped, a look of pure horror on her face. Mrs. Inuzuka suddenly realized what she had just said, and smacked herself one on the head, cursing her big mouth, while Kiba once again turned incredibly red.

"We will be taking our leave now. I don't expect to see you again any time soon, so goodbye!" Hiashi exclaimed, grabbing firmly onto Hinata's arm, and dragging her out. Mrs. Inuzuka ran to the door after they had exited.

"Oh…wait Hiashi! I was only joking!" she shouted.

"Great mom…you probably just made things worse." Kiba said angrily, still red.

"Oh dear…I hope she'll be okay…" Mrs. Inuzuka stated worriedly.

"Of course she will be. If Hiashi tries anything, she'll have Akamaru to help!" Kiba assured her. Mrs. Inuzuka looked at him confused, and then turned to look in the direction where Hinata and Hiashi had left. She just caught sight of Akamaru running to catch up with them before he turned the corner. Mrs. Inuzuka and Kiba high fived.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiashi swung the doors to the compound open, flying through them, his death grip still on Hinata's arm. They made their way to the conference room, a room Hinata had grown to hate…a room where she received her punishment for bad actions.

As they neared it, they ran into Neji, who looked relieved at the sight of Hinata, but also a bit nervous at Hiashi's expression. Neji's and Hinata's relationship as cousins had grown after the chunin exams, Neji finally realizing the hard life she led, and sympathizing it. Of course, Tenten had forced him to sit down and talk with her before that had happened.

Neji looked worriedly at his cousin, who showed no response…just sadness. Hiashi's voice suddenly rang out, "Neji…I want you to watch that Kiba kid closely from now on. I have a feeling that mutt is trying to have an intimate relationship with Hinata here."

"Yes si…" Neji started before being interrupted by a now angry Hinata.

"Kiba is not a mutt! He's a good person who's very kind to me and…"

"Don't you talk to your father in that tone, you failure! Show some respect towards your superiors!" Hiashi spat back at her, shoving her into the conference room.

Neji sighed. '_Don't dig yourself a grave Hinata…just go along with whatever he says…'_ He thought to himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why did you go and sleep at that disgusting Inuzuka household? You purposely disobeyed me in doing so! What…is this place no longer good enough for you? This place is the best you'll ever get…you should thank your lucky stars I let you live here!"

Hiashi had been shouting at her for ten minutes now, relentlessly insulting both her and the Inuzukas. She was trying to sit there and ignore it…but was slowly losing her patience. She did not mind his insults towards her…as she had to admit…she agreed with most of them. But he was just being plain rude to her friends.

"The fact that you would even consider going over there…with all those filthy mutts running around uncontrollably, just amazes me! And sleeping in their filthy beds! Eating the mutt's mother's food…stuff that looks like something one of their dogs puked up! Both of those…so called humans…are both horribly uncivilized…and…"

"That's enough!" Hinata shouted at her father, causing him to stop his ramble, staring at her with wide eyed. "The Inuzukas are good people! They show me nothing but kindness and respect, much unlike you…father! The food is good, the beds are much more comforting than here, and the dogs are better than most of the humans in this world! Why can't you open your eyes to the truth! Everyone's not below you! In fact…in my opinion…most are above!"

Hiashi's face was now a look of pure hatred and loathing. He walked up to Hinata, and raised his hand…getting ready to strike. A white blur suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Ahhh! Damn mutt! Get off!" Hiashi shouted as he shook his hand, attempting to get a biting Akamaru off. Akamaru eventually did fly off of Hiashi's hand, and Hinata jumped to the left to catch him.

"Thank you Akamaru…and Kiba…" Hinata whispered, cradling the small white pup in her arms.

Hiashi turned to face her, and pointed at the door. "Get out! Now! Out of the entire compound. Go! It's obviously not good enough for you anymore! But don't expect to be welcomed back! You'll just end up dying out there…your too weak to take care of yourself…and no one else is going to help out a failure like you!"

Tears came to Hinata's eyes. He lips began to tremble, and she ran out of the room before Hiashi could see her crying. Neji looked at her quizzically as she ran past him, and out of the compound.

Hiashi was right…she was all alone now. Who would help her? '_No one…that's who.'_ Hinata thought to herself. '_What if he's right?…What if I can't survive?…Am I…going to die?'_

_

* * *

_**4ever** : AWWWW! Poor Hinata! Don't you all just hate Hiashi after reading this! lol! Sorry to any Hiashi fans...is their actually any out there?  
**Hinata** : I doubt it...  
**Kiba** : What the hell did you do to my awesome appearance! You made me look...  
**Shino** : More mature?  
**Kiba** : Yeah...I mean NO! Shut up Shino!  
**Mrs. Inuzuka** : I've got the camera! Where are you Kiba?  
**Kiba** : Ahhhh! (Runs away!)  
**Hinata and 4ever** : Please review!  
(They look at eachother...)  
**4ever** : Jynx! You owe me a soda!  
**Hinata** : Personal jynx!  
**4ever** : Darn! Didn't see that coming!  
**Shino** : ...She's good...  
(Please don't think anything bad about these little convos after each chaper. This is what I do when I have way to much spare time. Lol!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Story** : Visiting Akamaru, Loving Kiba  
**Author** : Hinata and Kiba 4ever (Also my new saying! lol!)  
**Genre** : Romance/General  
**Rating** : K+ (Should it be one level higher? I'm not good with these rating things...)  
**Disclaimer** : Blah Blah Blah...all that legal stuff!  
**Summary** : Again...Blah Blah Blah!  
**Chapter** : 5, Tears of a Heiress 

Another special thanks to my reviewers! It's your reviews (be it good or bad!) are the things that motivate me to keep going! Thank you for your valuable time!

Oh yeah! Quick word! I finished this story late, and wanted to post it before I had to go to bed for school tomorrow, so I didn't get to read over it. Hope there's not too manygrammer mistakes. I hope it's at least readable.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : Tears of a Heiress**

Kiba was laying on his bed, fast asleep. The rain was pouring outside, hitting his window softly. He had been near the telephone in his room practically all day, waiting for Hinata to call him. Whenever she had a bad run in with her father, he was always the first one she would call, which gave Kiba a feeling of importance in her life. It gave him confidence that…maybe they had a chance…together.

But she did not call all day, and the longer Kiba waited, the more worried he became. Hiashi had seemed incredibly angry that morning, and Kiba wouldn't have been surprised if he had done something really bad to Hinata this time. Kiba couldn't stand that jerk, and would never get over his amazement that someone as pure as Hinata was born by someone like him. "The good people on this planet are usually the ones who suffer…this is a fate we cannot change". Kiba frowned as he remembered those words, words Neji had told him a long time ago. He realized now how true those words were.

But now the phone was ringing, but unfortunately, Kiba is a heavy sleeper, and therefore completely missed it, and his mother was vacuuming. The ringing was persistent though, and Mrs. Inuzuka soon heard it faintly, and went to pick it up.

She burst through Kiba's doors for the second time that day, and shook him awake. "Kiba…get up you lazy dog. There's a phone call for you, it's from the Hyuga residence."

Kiba jumped at that last comment, and snatched the phone from her grip, almost dropping it in the process. Mrs. Inuzuka just laughed at his reaction to a call from Hinata, and left the room.

"Hello? Hinata?" Kiba asked the wrong end of the phone. After a quick growl, he turned it around, and repeated himself.

He was surprised at the voice that came from the other end. "Hey Kiba. Listen…I need your help."

It was Neji. "What is it Neji? What's going on over there?"

Neji took a while before answering, "Hiashi…tried to strike Hinata again, but your dog protected her. Unfortunately, he was persistent with his insulting towards you and Hinata, and she soon started shouting back, defending you guys. She's…she's been…kicked out of the Hyuga compound. I don't think she's allowed to come back…"

"What? Well where is she now?" Kiba asked nervously, not believing this was all happening.

"I don't know…but she left crying. I would talk to her, but I don't think she'll listen to me right now. I'd like to ask you to please go help her." Neji asked slowly, having never liked asking favors from other people.

"Well of course I'll help her! I'm going right now!" Kiba said, getting ready to hang up.

He was stopped short by Neji, "Wait! Don't you think I should at least go with you? It might be hard finding her in this rain, but I shouldn't have to much trouble with my byakugan."

"Hey bud…your forgetting about my sense of smell. I've memorized Hinata's scent…I'll have no problem finding her!" Kiba informed him.

"Okay than…wait…what do you mean you have her scent memorized. What did you do to get it memorized?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Hey, don't freak! I haven't done anything like that to her…yet." Kiba laughed at that last word.

"What! You…you better not of done what I think you did Inuzuka! I'm warning you!" Neji began shouting, but Kiba merely cut him off, still laughing.

He soon returned back to his serious state, certainly not in his usual joking mood. After all, Hinata had just suffered a horrible day, most of which was his fault…and she needed his help.

Kiba ran down the stairs and to the door. He stopped suddenly and began to growl as his mother shouted his name for him to stop.

"Where are you going? It's pouring and dark out there!" Mrs. Inuzuka asked as she walked towards him.

"Mom! Something really bad has happened to Hinata. She's been kicked out of her house and was almost abused. I need to help her!" Kiba shouted back at her.

Her eyes opened wide, and like Kiba, was having a hard time at first in believing all of this. She soon shook her head though, and started shoving him towards the exit. "What are you waiting for than? Don't let me hold you up! Be sure to bring her back here! Hurry! Your girlfriend needs you!"

Kiba flushed and glared at this last comment, but ignored it, and ran outside. He stopped for a moment to sniff around, and began to run towards Hinata once he picked up her scent.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinata sat quietly under a shade belonging to one of her favorite restaurants. She had no idea why she had chosen to come here, but she merely guessed it was because most places in Konoha were closed at this time of night, and it was one of the few places that had outside sheltering from the rain.

Hinata had cried for about an hour straight before she ran out of tears, which were replaced with a deep, sad silence. Just before the restaurant had closed, the manager came out with a steak, and a large bowl of ramen, and set it before Hinata. He had apparently took her for a homeless child, and was merely showing pity. He didn't seem to realize how much worse it was. Still, Hinata's manners refused to let her not say thank you despite her sadness. The manager just smiled, locked the door, and started walking to his house…where Hinata thought he probably had a loving family waiting for him, to greet him with hugs and kisses, and tell him of their day. Hinata sighed, hating how unfair life was to her.

Akamaru had attempted to cheer her up, using every one of his tricks. The puppy eyes, giving her kisses, curling up and napping in her lap, anything that used to make her smile, but nothing he did broke to emotionless and apparently fixed face of Hinata. He eventually gave up, and fell asleep in her lap.

Hinata was at a loss at what to do. Where was she to go? What could she possibly do by herself? Herself…no one there to help her…alone.

She knew this last thought was not true. She was not completely along. She still had Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Kurenai, as well as a few other friends. But how could they help her now.

And she knew what she wanted to do…but how would she go about doing it. She couldn't just walk up to Kiba, and just ask if she could live with him.

After a while more of silence, a new sound rather than the constant drizzle of rain came to Hinata's ears. They sounded like footsteps, but Hinata merely disregarded them. '_Probably just another pedestrian…'_ she thought sadly. Her head turned sharply though as she heard her name called out by a familiar voice.

"Hinata! What the hell are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold!" Kiba shouted as he ran up to her.

"Kiba…wh…what are you doing here…?" Hinata whispered.

"What do you think? I was worried about you! You should have called me! I want to help you!" Kiba said, trying to calm down, but was angry at her for staying out in the rain like this.

Hinata just remained silent, tears beginning to fall once again. Kiba's anger quickly evaporated, but he still wasn't about to let her stay out here for much longer. He grabbed her hands, and slowly pulled her up. He softened his voice before telling her, "Come on Hinata. I'm taking you to my house. I care to much about you to let you do this to yourself."

Hinata looked up, her expression finally changing, now a look of surprise on her face. '_He…he cares? In…in what way?' _She thought nervously to herself, letting herself be dragged around by Kiba. Akamaru quickly jumped in the coat Hinata was still wearing before the entered the rain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh my poor dear! I can't believe Hiashi would do this to you! What an infuriating man! Why if I weren't so against violence, I'd…Oooh! Come on dear…let's get you dried up. You must be freezing!"

Hinata and Kiba had just walked in the door of his house before being attacked by a worried Mrs. Inuzuka. She led Hinata into the living room, where a toasty fire was going. She had apparently already been informed of Hinata's condition, as she already had towels in the room, and was quick to begin wrapping Hinata in them, drying her hair, and giving her spare clothes to change into. Once Hinata finished, she returned to the living room, where Mrs. Inuzuka jumped back up, wrapped her in towels again, and sat her before the fire. Three dogs walked over to Hinata, including Akamaru. Akamaru jumped into her lap, while the other two settled down near her legs, heads resting on her feet.

Kiba sat on another couch nearby, and merely stared at Hinata with pity. Mrs. Inuzuka could be heard preparing hot cocoa in the kitchen, still muttering things about Hiashi. (I would love to list them, but some would make it necessary to boost the rating for this story up to M. Lol!)

Mrs. Inuzuka soon returned to the living room, gave Hinata the cocoa, and sat near her. Hinata thanked her, and surprised both of the Inuzukas by flashing a small smile in the process.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kiba and Hinata were sitting in his room for the second time today, where Hinata would sleep again. Hinata was a bit more cheerful, not quite back to her normal self, but was talking again, which was still progress.

Hinata had just finished telling Kiba everything that had happened the moment Hinata had left his house that moment. He was relieved but at the same time annoyed at himself for his decision to have Akamaru follow her. Akamaru had prevented Hiashi from hitting her, but at the same time, and angered Hiashi to the point of kicking Hinata out.

"I just can't believe he would hit you! I knew he was a real creep, but I didn't ever expect him to do that." Kiba stated in disbelief.

"Oh…it's not that uncommon of a thing for me. I am always physically punished for anything wrong that I do." Hinata said sadly.

"WHAT? When did this start?" Kiba shouted.

Hinata looked up in surprise, and than began to look around nervously, "Oh um…I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I…I don't know what I'm talking about…"

"Don't give me that Hinata! Why can't you tell me about these things? Is it really so hard for you to trust me?" Kiba asked, some of his anger returning.

"No…I trust you…of course. I…I just didn't want to worry you. I know I already bother you enough with my problems, so…I thought I'd just keep it silent." Hinata answered.

Kiba's anger disappeared again as he watched Hinata wring her hands nervously. Kiba went against his better judgment, and wrapped his arms around Hinata. "Hinata…don't be foolish. I want to help you. I want to make you fell better."

Hinata gasped as she felt his touch, a gentle and comforting squeeze. A shiver went up her whole body before she settled, and loosened her stiff body.

"I'll always be here for you Hinata. Remember that. I'll never let you down, because…" Kiba hesitated.

"Because…?" Hinata urged him to go on.

"I…I love you Hinata. I always have, and always will." Kiba finished, before waiting in anticipation.

Hinata was now fully flushed, barely being able to hold in her happiness at what she had just heard him say. She backed away from the hug a bit so she could see his face. They both stared at each other for a while before Hinata finally got the nerve to speak. "Oh Kiba…I…I love…you too…"

Kiba smiled in relief as soon as he heard these words. They continued to look at each other for a while more, each lost in sweet bliss. A moment later, Kiba started leaning towards Hinata, their faces slowly coming together. Once close enough, Kiba captured Hinata's lips with his own, in a deep, passionate kiss. They had finally found what both had been searching for. Kiba had found Hinata's love, and finally had it for himself, while Hinata had found her savior in life, as well as her one true love.

* * *

4ever : sniff...sniff...  
Hinata : Are you okay?  
Kiba : Yeah. What's with your usual "Yay! Chapter complete" thing?  
4ever : What's wrong? What's wrong you ask? What's wrong is what took you so long! Stupid Kiba! All this time Hinata's been suffering, and you never kissed her untill just now! (Hits Kiba with textbook.)  
Kiba : Whimper...but I didn't know. She never told me. It says in the story...  
Shino : Here 4ever, let me try. (Hands book to Shino)  
Kiba : Ahhh! (Runs away, Shino close behind.)  
4ever : Anyways, while they're on the chase, I'd just like to say...hope you enjoyed the chapter. And yes, there is another chapter after this. You don't think I'd leave ya with that, did you?  
Hinata : Please review, even if you didn't like it.  
Kiba : Why is everyone against me! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Story **: Visiting Akamaru, Loving Kiba  
**Author** : Hinata and Kiba 4ever  
**Rating** : K+  
**Genre** : Romance/General  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto...nor do I really want to. Not the whole thing anyways. I would enjoy owning team 8 though! )  
**Description** : Sigh...Hinata loves seeing her teammate, Akamaru, and goes to Kiba's house often to play with him. But is there another reason for her frequent visits? (Yay! Last time I'll have to type that!)  
**Chapter** : 6, The Support of Friends (Hmm...Friends is a pretty decent show. Ahem...um...yes...onto the fic!) 

I got more reviewers! Yay! People don't totally hate my story! Lol! Here's a thanks to all of you! Free Hinata plushies for everyone! Lol!  
melod : Thanks! Glad you reviewed!  
nicole hershberger : You want me to review my own story? Now there's something I could do! Lol...sorry...probably just a typo. I get those all the time!  
tori007otaku: I gave you fuzzies! Yay! Break you out of your Kakasaku trance? Lol! I hope that's not a bad thing...  
cherryblossomtree: Okay...I was the one typing it and even I had the same reaction when he finally said it. Lol! Wierd huh?  
attackofthechipmuncks: Sorry about all the mean things I'm typing about Hiashi. I just view him as pure evil. Lol! Still, sorry.  
IdioitFanGirl: Oh no! I made you cry? Great...now I feel guilty! Lol! J.k.  
Achillea: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I KEPT FORGETTING TO ASK YOU GUYS WHAT HER NAME WAS! TUSME...THAT'S IT! Yeah...she's probably not against violence...but I just thought that went better for this story.  
Chips Dip: Lol! There is no such thing as a dumb question. Glad you like it! By the way, awesome pen name! Lol!  
kamilog: I'm sorry this took so long! Please don't hurt me...  
Sinz: OMG It's you! Yay! I.M. cunning hasn't shown any activity for a while, so I was afraid wasn't allowing you to come on anymore. Glad your back! Favorites list right away for you! Lol! I'm sorry but I still will just not get over what an awesome idea for a story that was! I applaud you! Lol!

Oh yeah people! If you want to see some really well done Hinata/Kiba fics, check out lonely whisperz! She is soooooooooo...(breaths)...ooooooooo good at portraying them. The storylinges, awesome. Very in character. And...just so ADORABLE! Yes...ahem...anyways. Lol! Back to normalness.

Sorry this Chapter took so long everyone! I've had to work on 3 projects, along with a bunch of minor but long homework assignments they felt like throwing at me! Like Kamilog said, I could have just ended it last chapter...but I so just wanted to make another one. Not sure why, but here it is anyways. I just came up with this idea, and thought it would be a cute ending. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 : The Support of Friends

A giant blue banner gently rose up, covering the wall behind it. In large purple lettering, it read 'Happy Birthday Hinata!'.

"Okay…good! Nail the banner there…wait…why is the ladder wobbling? Choji! Your supposed to be holding the l…" Sakura screamed before being crushed by a falling Naruto, the ladder falling close by. Choji, the ladder holder, had been distracted by a delicious platter of food Tenten had carried by at that moment.

Ino and Shikamaru could be found a ways away from that accident by a stereo, picking out music. Shikamaru watched in horror as Ino's pile of slow and romantic music began growing at an alarming rate. '_Man…the food better not be as much of a drag as the music's going to be…' _he thought.

Neji and Shino were working together on setting up the tables, dance floor, and lights. Not much conversation was exchanged between these two silent ninja, yet they still managed to work together incredibly well.

"Gai-sensei! I created a poem for the lovely Hinata! Look!" Rock Lee shouted to his sensei.

Gai quickly read it over, his eyes shining at the end. "Oh Lee! This is fabulous! I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh thank you Gai-sensei! I learn from the best!" Lee said, now hugging his sensei and crying.

Inner Sakura : '_Gah! Who told them about the party? They'll ruin everything!'_

"Sakura my love! I've missed you!" Lee shouted, hearts in is eyes while running to her.

"Eeek! Sasuke! Help!" Sakura squealed, running away. Sasuke merely stayed in his hiding spot, under the cover of a tree, though now wearing a smirk. '_Good…maybe Lee can take her off my back…'_ he thought gleefully.

Sasuke had no interest in being there for the party, as he had never been on good terms with social gatherings. He came anyways, worried for Hinata's safety. Hinata was the one person Sasuke felt like he could talk to, seeing as how she could understand his pain, feeling it herself. Hiashi could come looking for Hinata, and he would probably be more than upset if he found her partying when he expected her to be miserable and begging to come back. Sasuke would be ready to defend her if he tried anything. Besides…he had nothing better to do.

Ino walked up to Shino after rechecking the pile of music to see if she had missed any good CDs. "Hey Shino! Where's Kurenai-sensei? Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai have come, so surely she would too."

Shino looked up from his work on the lighting, pondering her question before answering. "She will be a bit late due to…official business…" Shino stated calmly.

"Like what?" Ino continued to poke her nose further into Kurenai's business. Shino merely sighed before continuing his work. "Fine…be that way, you gross bug user!" Ino insulted before stalking off back to Shikamaru, much to his dread, as he was attempting to hide her music.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hinata! Come on…you have to get dressed!" Kiba shouted into his room, where Hinata could be found still resting on her bed.

It had been a week since that dreadful day, as well as the first kiss. After the first night with Kiba, Ino had offered Hinata a place at her house instead, thinking she was too young to be living with another guy already. Hinata politely declined, and giggled at the thought of what Ino would have said instead if she only knew. No one knew yet of Kiba's and Hinata's new relationship, both deciding to just keep it a secret for now.

Hinata let out an audible groan escape her lips as she pushed herself up. She felt something warm and moist going across her right cheek. She opened her eyes to see Akamaru licking her face. She giggled before pulling him off her lap so she could stand up.

Hinata looked to her left to see Kiba sitting on his own bed, staring at her with that dreamy smile of his. She blushed slightly under his stare before looking away.

"I…is something wrong Kiba?" She asked silently. Kiba snickered before walking over to her.

"Nah…I just can't believe how cute you look when you sleep. It's hard enough to resist you when your awake, let alone when your sleeping with that innocent look on your face. I'm regretting I didn't wake you up this way instead…" Kiba answered, before pressing his lips against hers. A small groan escaped Hinata's mouth as Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. As usual, she burned up at his touch, suddenly feeling incredibly hot.

It was a while before they broke apart, though Kiba kept his face close by, his black slits staring into her pure orbs. "I know we promised Kurenai and Shino we'd train with them today, but…I don't want to have to let go. I want you to stay here, wrapped in my arms…"

"Bark Bark!" Akamaru's voice came from the doorway, a look of disgust on his face.

"Way to kill a mood Akamaru…" Kiba said in a slightly irritated voice. Hinata giggled before walking over to pick Akamaru up, and giving him a hug. She than put him back down, and turned to Kiba.

"Umm…well…I'll get dressed…now…" Hinata said shyly. Kiba finally got the point after the last word she said, and left the room so she could dress.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A bee flew through the air, looking for it's master. It had to dodge a couple of quick strikes from Tenten's hand, before it finally found Shino pushing some chairs in.

"Mmm…?" Shino grunted, turning around to see his small comrade flying to him. He listened for a while before turning to the others. "Hinata and Kiba are coming…"

Everyone turned to him, eyes wide open. It took a second for them to digest the info, before chaos broke loose.

"Everyone hide!" Ino shouted before running behind a bush.

Choji ran for a tree, once again leaving the ladder unattended, Naruto falling on top of Sakura, and one side of the happy birthday banner falling to the ground. "You know…maybe fate's trying to tell us something." Naruto told her with a hopeful grin on his face. Sakura merely pushed him off to look for a hiding spot herself.

Shino sent a few destruction bugs to lift the banner back up. Neji than ran from behind him, jumped, and chucked a kunai at the metal ring, finally pinning the banner down.

"Silent people these days…it's like they have some sort of psychic connection." Ino whispered from her hiding spot, Tenten nodding her head in agreement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kiba…where exactly are we going? We passed the training grounds a few minutes ago…" Hinata asked curiously, being led by her arm.

"Just be patient. Trust me…you'll love it!" Kiba assured her, walking to the park area where the others were.

It was about five minutes later when they finally reached it, and Hinata stared at all the decorations all over the place. '_Is there some kind of festival going on?'_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a pink haired ninja jumped out from behind a bush, running towards the lake, while a black haired one with familiar eyebrows chased her. "EEE! Get away from me!" Sakura screamed at her chaser.

Kiba started growling at the two, causing Hinata to look at him. '_Why is he so upset?' _she quizzed herself.

"Surprise!" came about 12 different voice. Hinata ran behind Kiba, apparently afraid for her life. Kiba just turned and laughed his head off at her reaction. It wasn't until she looked around to see all of her friends that she realized what was going on. A warm smile lit up her face.

"You…you guys are throwing a party…for me?" Hinata asked shyly, still slightly behind Kiba.

"Well of course girl! What…you think we would just ignore your special day?" Ino asked sarcastically.

"Wow…um…you guys really didn't have to…" Hinata said with much blushing, now taking her usual role of staring at the ground.

"Oh come on! Of course we did! Besides…your birthday's not the only thing we should be celebrating about right now." Tenten said with a wink.

"It's just too bad forehead girl over there had to ruin the big surprise!" Ino shouted over to Sakura, who did not hear her insult, still trying to escape her pursuer.

"All right than…let's get this party started!" Naruto shouted, putting his fist in the air. Shikamaru took that as his queue, and started up some music. Most of the partiers went over to the dance floor, though most were a bit too shy to start. After a while, Tenten and Naruto gave up on the others, and started to dance their own styles to the rock music playing. Others joined soon afterwards.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. The disbelief that this party was for her still had not worn off, and just looked around at everything. Kiba had gone to get a drink for Hinata, which left Ino with her.

"So how has the birthday girl been doing with Kiba lately? And don't lie…I've figured it out!" Ino smirked, a grin she only used when she was blackmailing someone with a juicy piece of gossip. "You've been seeing him lately, haven't you?"

Hinata just blushed furiously, nodding her head. It took about a minute for Ino to stop laughing long enough to reply. "Aww! I knew it would happen for you two. It was so obvious, though I must say it took long enough. No wonder you didn't want to hang out a my awesome house!"

"Oh…I'm sorry if you were offended by that…" Hinata said with a pang of guilt.

"Oh please, I don't get offended by little things like that." Ino said with a wave of her hand. Hinata disagreed, remembering when Neji had told her how furious Ino had gotten when he rejected her during the chunin exams.

"So anyways," Ino began, "Shikamaru's over there handling the music, though knowing him, he probably wont choose any of the good songs. So I'll be checking on him regularly." Again, Hinata saw through her lie, knowing Ino had developed a crush on Shikamaru a while ago. "After a bit of dancing and some food, I thought we could open your presents! Oh yeah…Sasuke asked me to wish you a happy birthday from him."

"Sasuke? Where is he?" Hinata asked curiously. Ino's answer was a mere point towards the forest. Hinata scanned the trees before seeing a shoe hanging from one of the branches. "Is…is he spying?"

"Oh no! He's actually here to watch out for any danger that comes this way. He's such a weirdo! He should be down here partying with us! Anyways…there's one rule at this party, okay? That rule is…no frowning from you! It ruins you good looks!" Ino exclaimed before pushing Hinata towards the dance floor, motioning towards Sasuke to pull his foot up.

They were interrupted by Sakura and Lee, who cut through them at top speeds, Sakura now throwing rocks behind her.

"Umm…maybe someone should help her…" Hinata said in worry.

"Nah, she'll be fine!" Ino said in glee, apparently enjoying Sakura's torture. Hinata slowly backed away…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everybody was now sitting around a large table, wrapping thrown all over the place. Hinata was surrounded by presents, laughing at a joke Tenten was telling her. Sakura was breathing heavily in her chair, still sore from running from Lee. Lee had finally decided to back off when the stones Sakura had been throwing were replaced by kunai. Sasuke was still amazingly sitting in the exact same spot he had been from the beginning, eyes still sharp on the lookout.

Ino stood up and walked over to the stereo. '_Oh no! Here it comes…sigh. I hope she isn't planning on asking me to dance with her…' _Shikamaru thought in dread.

"Okay everyone! It's time to dance to some…" Ino began to announce, but was interrupted by a sharp voice.

"Hinata! What are you doing here!"

Everyone turned in surprise to see Hiashi standing there, a stern look on his face. Hinata immediately stood up, and began to apologize, but was stopped by Kiba, who pulled her back down and stood up instead.

"Father…I…" Hinata mumbled from behind Kiba's back.

"You will explain later. Come…we are going home." Hiashi ordered.

"Not with you she isn't! Aren't you the one who kicked her out of the compound? She doesn't have to listen to you anymore!" Kiba growled at him, holding his arms out.

"Foolish mutt. She is my daughter, and therefore she will do as I ask her to. I said come Hinata!" Hiashi stated before walking over to her.

He was halted by a shuriken that struck the ground directly in front of him. A ninja fell from the sky, and landed neatly in between Hiashi and Hinata. Sasuke's sharingan was activated, his eyes now fierce looking.

"Out of the way Uchiha! She is my responsibility!" Hiashi said in anger, his voice rising.

"Not anymore Hiashi! I have decided to take Hinata in, and let her stay at my residence." Tsume (Kiba's mom) told him, now joining Kiba and Sasuke in standing up.

Hinata gasped. _'Kiba's mom is…letting me stay? For good?'_

"You have no right to do that. She is my daughter, and therefore I am in charge of her affairs. You can not take her away." Hiashi held his ground.

"Actually Hiashi, she can." Everyone looked around to see another guest coming towards them. Kurenai was holding a scroll with some kind of official looking seal on it. "By the order of the fifth Hokage, the ninja Hinata Hyuga is hereby taken out of the care of Hiashi Hyuga, and will be brought under my care until a proper residence has been established for her. And in all honesty, I see nothing wrong with Tsume's household."

Hiashi glared at the newly appeared jounin before replying, "How did you get that? I bet it's fake."

Kurenai smiled as he snatched the scroll from her. "I exposed your mistreating of Hinata to the Hokage, and had witnesses to the abuse there to support my claim. I think you'll find it's quite real, with her signature and seal. But if you still don't believe me, ask her for yourself."

Hinata looked over to Neji, who merely smiled at her. _'So that's what he's been so busy with lately…'_ Hinata thought shyly to herself.

Hiashi finished reading the scroll with daggers in his eyes before thrusting it back at Kurenai. "Fine, keep her if you want. Maybe you'll finally realize what a failure she is. Besides, now I can let Hanabi become heir." He stated before stalking off.

Hinata looked sadly at the ground, hating herself for how she had disgraced her family.

"Hey!" Ino's loud voice called out, startling Hinata. "What did I say was to one rule to this party?"

Hinata thought about it for a second, before realizing what she meant. She looked up and gave Ino the biggest smile she could muster.

"That's better! Now everyone, it's time for some dance for all you lovers out there!" Ino said with a wink, before putting on some romantic music. '_Oh god!' _Shikamaru thought in desperation. Ino ran over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the dance floor. He didn't put up much of a struggle, though admittedly, he kind of wanted this.

Kakashi soon offered Kurenai a dance, who graciously accepted, both stepping over to where Ino and Shikamaru were. After much convincing, Naruto finally got Sakura to come with him as well.

Tenten continuously glanced over at Neji, praying he would ask her. After a ways into the song, she gave up all hope, sighing and dropping her head. She soon lifted it back up after feeling a tap on her shoulder. Neji stood in front of her, his face incredibly red. He merely offered his hand, far to shy to actually ask for a dance. Tenten accepted it, and gave a small smile, though that was nothing compared to the party that was going on in her heart at that moment.

Kiba glanced next to him at Hinata, who was under the affect of her old habit, pushing her fingers together, blushing. She had been the only one besides Shino who had not danced so far that night, though Kiba had not expected her to, knowing she would probably faint from the embarrassment of it. Kiba laughed at this thought. Her shyness was one of the many things that made her so irresistible to him.

"Hey Hinata…if your okay with it, would you like to…you know, dance with me?" Kiba said, admittedly a bit nervous himself.

Hinata looked up at him, before thinking of the question asked. She soon answered, "Umm…I…I would…like that…" Hinata told him, getting more nervous by the second.

Kiba grinned and took her hand, lifting her up. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. You'll do great!" Kiba encouraged her before leading her to the dance floor.

Hinata had not needed those words of encouragement though. She knew it would be fine…she was with Kiba after all. Everything would always be great as long as he was there with her.

As she swung back and forth in his arms, swaying to the gentle music, she thought of the days events. The more she thought of it, the harder it became to get rid of the huge smile now plastered on her face. So she had failed to please her family…it didn't matter anymore to her. She had always tried her best, but it had never been good enough. But here…it was different. She was with her friends…people who respected her for who she was, and didn't expect her to be the best at everything. She no longer cared about being kicked out of the Hyuga clan. She had all she needed right here.

* * *

**4ever** : OMG! It's the last chapter! It's...completed! I should throw a party! Lol! J.k.  
**Kiba** : I'm glad Hinata ended up with me!  
**4ever** : Well...um...that was kind of obvious from the beginning...wasn't it?  
**Shino** : Kiba...is slow...  
**Kiba** : Hey!  
**4ever** : Sniff...sniff...WAHHHHHH!  
**Hinata** : What...what's wrong 4ever?  
**4ever** : That...that was really the end...wasn't it. But...I feel so empty! WAHHH!  
**Hinata** : Oh my...  
**Shino** : I'm sure there's some way to solve his problem...  
**4ever **: I know! I could write another fic!  
**Kiba** : There we go! Problem solved!  
**4ever** : Mybe I could do 10 more!  
**Kiba** : Err...If that makes you feel better...  
**4ever** : Or a 100 more!  
**Kiba** : Umm...let's get out of here guys!  
**4ever** : Hey! Get back here! (Chases after all three)  
**Akamaru** : Bark Bark! Bark! "Please review. And also please help me save my friends from certain doom." 


End file.
